Wax House, Baby!
by TheUsualCatacombs93
Summary: Lenore Foxx is a jaded & manipulative young killer with voracious appetites, a colorful past & an even more colorful family who meets the Sinclair clan & "teams up" with them. Romances happen, awkward silences occur, & life-meanings are found. (Sillier than the premise suggests) OCXVincent, possible OCXLester, possible OCXBo Lots of swearing/eventual sex stuff/some violent imagery
1. Chapter 1

Lenore gripped the sides of Clive's head and quickly twisted it. She felt the bones pop and his body crumpled on the floor. All that time spent preparing and worrying, and it was all over in a second. With no mess this time! The adrenaline began to kick in, and Lenore fought a smile from curling up the sides of her face. She couldn't wait to do it again. Just as she was about to start lugging the body to the pit, she heard a branch snap behind her and spun around.

Before her stood a thin, scruffy looking young man, chewing on a toothpick. He was covered head to toe in a layer of filth and he had a smile on his face.

"I'd say 'I can explain' but ah, it wouldn't make me anymore innocent," Lenore said, her brain working overtime, trying to figure out how to get out of the situation.

The scruffy man scratched his head and whistled. "So you must be the guy, or the girl, that is. Hoo-wee lady, I woulda never suspected that a woman coulda done what you done."

"Uhhh, how do you mean?" Lenore asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Don't play coy with me, I done seent what 'chu did to those two other bodies," He said, folding his hands in front of his chest, "Now to the average person, bodies that mutilated may have made them think what you dropped off here was roadkill, but honey I KNOW roadkill, and what you deposited in this here roadkill pit was H-U-M-A-N!" He said, spitting the toothpick out of his mouth. "I just want to know why you done it." His expression was that of a small child learning a magic trick.

"Does it really matter?" Lenore replied.

"It certainly does!" He giggled and wagged a finger at Lenore. "Why, a lady takin' the time to thoroughly rip these poor sons of bitches to bits lets me know there's more going on here than just a couple unfortunate accidents."

"It's none of your business, friend," Lenore began to reach into the pocket of her dress to pull out one of her throwing knives.

"Oh, we're friends now? I'm so glad. Tell me, are you one of them 'jilted lovers'? This your old man and his secret mistress or something?"

"Hardly," Lenore reached into her other pocket to grab onto another knife.

"This your family? Daddy hurt you really bad, and so one day you decided to make him and Momma pay?" You could practically see the cogs in his head turning.

"No. I-I didn't know any of these fellas that well at all. I just knew enough to know their lives needed ending real quick." Lenore offered as she began stripping Clive of his clothes.

The man stepped closer, "You gonna kill me now?" The smile still plastered on his face.

"That's something you gotta earn, buddy." Lenore stuffed the clothes in her duffel bag.

"What's to stop me from telling the authorities?" He asked, his breathing shallower.

"You can do as you like. I don't regret a thing I've done, and if they lock me up, my only wish would be to have stamped out a few more." She said, squinting as trees parted and sunlight hit her eyes.

"You're crazier than a shithouse rat, lady. They'll fry your brains when they get a view of all this!" His giggles seemed almost orgasmic.

"That's not so bad. Life is overrated. Pain and death? Criminally underrated to say the least."

The man practically skipped towards Lenore. He put out his hand and Lenore dropped one knife and put out her hand to shake it. "My name's Lester."

"Lenore, pleased to make your acquaintance." She cocked an eyebrow.

"As much as I like you, and believe me I surely do, I think my brother Bo needs to meet you."

"Lester, if you help me dismember my good friend Clive here, I will follow you to the ends of the universe!" She said yanking on one of the dead man's arms.

He gleefully agreed and together they quickly dismantled Clive.

Lester then ran off and came back driving a beat up old pickup truck with more roadkill in the back. He leaned his head out the passenger window.

"Hop in!" He excitedly waved her in.

"What about my car? I don't want anybody coming along and doing anything to it," She gestured to her rusted red Grand Am.

"Either me or my brother can bring you back here later on. Now would ya hurry? I can't wait to see his face when he finally sees who our competition is!"

Lenore threw her purse over her shoulder and hopped into Lester's rickety vehicle. Lester barely waited for her to strap in before tearing off down a bumpy trail.

"You're gonna love Ambrose. It's like a giant art piece my brothers and I have been working on. So many bodies. Hundreds of idiots we turned into art. Now how do ya like that?!"

"So, backwoods murder clan? Very original," Lenore commented, staring out at trees flying past.

"Yeah, I thought so too!" Lester said, not understanding Lenore's sarcasm. "So would you just tell me who all those people you've been mashing up are?"

"No."

"Gahhh, please?"

Lenore shook her head and put a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Come on!"

"Nope."

Lester stopped the truck. He pulled a knife out from his left pocket and pointed it at Lenore. "If you're not gonna be any fun, then maybe I should just cut your eyes out right now! Turn you into one of them Jack-O-Lanterns!"

Lenore turned towards Lester, not saying anything, only chewing gum. Lester tried to look threatening, but his hand shook, betraying his face. She leaned towards Lester, who retreated back against his door, but held the knife at Lenore's neck.

She licked her lips and reached her hand out to touch his knee. "Who says I'm not gonna be any fun?" Lester froze, his breathing harder and his expression softened to a confused one. "Turn the truck back on, let's go see this brother of yours. Unless you want to stay here, and I can show you just how fun I can be."

Lester quickly put his knife back and started the truck up again. He didn't look over at Lenore who continued to stare him down and giggle the rest of the ride.

They soon pulled into a place called Ambrose. A true ghost town. The streets empty, no traffic and no sounds aside from the wildlife. They drove past building after building until they came to a church.

"He, uh, he'll be in here," Lester said, snapping himself out of a daze.

They got out of the truck and headed up the walkway. Lester pulled open the church doors and Lenore followed him inside. The church had a high ceiling and very dim lighting. Dozens of people sat with their heads bowed. A priest stood behind a coffin as a man knelt in front of it.

"Bo, you-you can cut that out! There's somebody here you need to meet!" Lester called from across the room.

The kneeling man turned to look at Lester, his face hard. He quickly got up and rushed towards the two. "Let's take this outside," He says, shooing them out the door.

As they stepped back out into the daylight, Lenore got a clear view of Bo's face. Handsome, square jawed and blue-eyed. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a finely tailored black suit.

"You want to tell me what the meaning of all this is? Interrupting a goddamn funeral?" He asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Bo, you can cut the shit. This is the chick we've been talking about!" Lester said, gesturing with both hands to Lenore.

"First of all, don't you ever fuckin' talk to me like that. Now what the fuck are you on about?"

"Bo, this is the person whose been leaving all those remains in the pit! I caught her in there this morning trying to do it again!" He said, a huge grin returning to his face.

Bo looked over at Lenore, the cigarette dangling from his lips. He scoffed. "Bullshit. Boy, Lester you are dumb enough to fall for any damn thing aren't you?"

"Dammit! Now I watched this lady snap a guy's neck like she was opening a jar of mayonnaise! I'm telling you this is the person we been wondering about!" Lester shouted, stomping his foot.

Bo looked at Lenore again, staring at her longer this time, sizing her up. "What are you? 200 pounds?" He asked, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Lenore cocked an eyebrow. "250 pounds," She answered.

Both boys showed surprise. Lester laughed. "250, no shit?"

She shook her head, frowning. "And?"

"And there's just no way you could've done what we've seen done. You probably get winded checking the mail, " Bo said, Lester wheezing out a laugh.

"I'd love to show you my method some time," Lenore said, her face calm, but her eyes on fire.

"Honestly Bo, I seen what she's capable of. She done chopped up a guy in less than five minutes! Sawed through bones like they was tomatoes," Lester explained, wide-eyed.

"Uh huh," Bo said, putting his cigarette out. "So what the fuck does this mean? What do you want from us?"

Lenore put her hands up in the air. "Ah, I'm here strictly because your lackey asked me to come. I don't see a point to any of this aside from the fact that we both know each other is up to some shady shit."

Lester shook his head. "Don't ya'll understand what needs to be done?" Bo and Lenore shook their heads. "Obviously we've got to start working together! With Lenore here, we ain't gotta wait for some dumb college fucks to get lost in the woods! Lenore can just do whatever it is she does and bring them back to us!"

"HUH?" Uttered both parties in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why would I be remotely interested in going along with that?" Bo said, flicking Lester's cap off. Lester spun backwards to grab it off the ground.

"Why would you-Why would *I* be interested in going along with that?!" Lenore nearly-shouted.

"Why not? It would give us more variety in our project, and it would give you a place to put the bodies!"

"Lester I think you have bumped that misshapen head of yours and lost touch with reality. Now shut your fuckin' mouth and grab this bitch!" Bo commanded, pulling a Bowie knife from inside his suit.

Surprise showed on the faces of both Lenore and Lester. They looked at each other, then back at Bo, who was advancing towards Lenore. Lester contemplated for a moment, then his bony arms wrapped themselves around Lenore's rotund body from behind, not quite reaching all the way. Lenore grimaced but didn't struggle.

"Jesus fuck, boys, this is not how I wanted to spend today," She sighed.

Bo grabbed her by the scalp, "Yeah, no shit," and slashed his knife across her neck. A long red line stretched across, opening into a wide gash. Blood began to pour out. Smiling, Bo looked at his brother. "Anyways-"

But before he could continue speaking, the wound on Lenore's neck seemed to seal itself back up. She smiled big, blood staining her teeth. Bo took a step forward, confused. As he did Lenore inhaled deeply and spat a mouthful of blood in Bo's face. Bo fell backwards, dropping the knife and franticly trying to get the woman's blood out of his eyes.

"Thank you Sir, may I have some more?" She said, laughing and licking her lips.

Lester let go of her and reached down to his brother in an attempt to help him up. Bo swatted his hand away and grabbed the knife. He lunged at Lenore, sticking the blade into her chest. She fell onto her back with Bo on top of her, straddling her waist. He repeated his stabbing seven more times before yanking the blade out and tossing it aside. He looked down at Lenore, who once again stared up at him and smiled.

"Penetration already? You didn't even buy me dinner," She blew a kiss at him and winked.

Furious, he grabbed Lenore by the throat and began choking her. "God damn, why won't you die?!"

Lenore reached up and grabbed Bo's ass. "...harder..." She requested, in a hoarse whisper. Bo released his grip and crawled away from her.

"What the fuck are you?" He asked, panting. Lenore sat up and adjusted her hair.

"I don't like that question," She said, looking over at Lester, who looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Help me up Les." She reached out for Lester, who shook his head.

"No way!" He said, stepping back.

"What? Don't be a dork, come help my fat ass up," She commanded, gesturing for him to come with one finger. He approached her slowly and reached his hands out. She grabbed them and awkwardly stumbled to her feet. "Well that was... something else. So anyways Les, what was that proposition you had for us?"

Lester looked like a deer in headlights. He looked to his brother, who was scowling and still trying to rub Lenore's blood off. "I, uh, I figured you could bring us b-bodies, and we'd use them in our displays."

"Fuck that. I like the killing," Bo said, using his jacket as a towel.

"Well damn Bo, we can still lure and trap the odd teenager or vacationing couples that come through here, but with Lenore out there bringing them to us, we could really fill this town fast!" Lester explained, half excited.

"I need more incentive than just storage, bruv." Lenore said, her arms folded in front of her.

"Well what do ya want?"

"There's a decent number of houses here, got a place I can stay?"

Bo got up and walked over to the other two. "No fuckin' way!"

"Come on, we can spare one dang house."

"No we can't! Get the hell out of here with that bullshit!"

Lenore shrugged. "Well that's my only stipulation."

"Why do you want to live here? I just tried to kill you multiple times!" Bo asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, rent is too damn high in the city. If I can save a little dough, then maybe I could afford a new car, or some clothes or some food that doesn't resemble sewage for once. Besides, I can understand from your perspective. You probably figured I was gonna spoil everything," Lenore answered, nodding her head.

Bo rubbed his temples, not believing what was happening to him, "Well what's to stop you now?"

Lenore thought for a moment, walked over to Lester's truck, pulled her duffel bag out, and yanked a Hello Kitty wallet from inside it. She pulled a Polaroid from it and handed it to Bo. It was a photo of Lenore, covered in blood and smiling, holding a severed head. Bo looked unimpressed.

"He was my first. Anyways, now you've got some strong stuff against me. Look, I think this whole situation is strange and will probably be regrettable in the future, but you only live once right?" She said, winking at Bo. His face stayed stony. "Will ya please just let me stay here for a while? If you don't like the people I bring you, then I'll leave."

Bo turned around and headed towards another truck. "Lester, bring Wolverine here up to the house. She needs to meet Vincent."

Lester nodded and gestured for Lenore to follow him. They got into the truck and headed up a hill. Lenore pulled out wet wipes and cleared off the blood from her neck and mouth. She turned to face Lester.

"So this town is pretty sleepy. Why isn't there anyone out and about on the streets?"

Lester chuckled. "Ain't nobody alive in this town. Didn't you notice? Everybody here is dead. A corpse my brother Vincent turned into a wax statue."

Lenore's mouth made an 'o'. "I see. That... that is brilliant. I didn't even notice!"

"He's good, ain't he?" Lester beamed.

"Very. So Vincent is your other brother, I take it?"

"Yep. Bo's twin," Lester said, nodding.

"Ohhh. Great, another of that guy."

"Uhhh, not quite." Lester said, chuckling again.

"Oh no?" She applies lip gloss and powders her nose.

"Vincent, he's uh, quiet. He's real messed up in the face, so he just kinda keeps to himself and his art," He said, pulling into a driveway.

"Uh huh," Lenore puckers her lips. "How do I look?"

"Um, real nice I guess. Now lets go," He said, jumping out of the truck. They make their way up to the house, climbing a few steps with loose boards ready to trip someone, and step inside.

Curtains were closed. Newspapers, photos, random tools and tattered clothes littered the floor. The walls were nicotine stained and the whole placed smelled like curdled milk. Lenore wrinkled her nose. As she sat her bag down on a table, the legs came loose and the whole thing slumped against the wall, pathetically.

Bo came down a flight of stairs, a slightly larger figure trailing behind him. He had changed from his suit into a pair of Carhartt slacks and stained white t-shirt. The person behind him wearing a thick wool sweater and a similar pair of pants.

"Vincent, this is Linette," Bo introduced.

"Lenore," She corrected, holding out her hand to the stranger. He didn't move, so she put it back down to her side. Up close she could see he had long black hair that was greasy and tangled. He wore a blank human-looking mask. "Nice to meet ya, Vincent."

He said nothing. She could see one eye, catching some of the light coming from the kitchen. It was blue and she couldn't register any sort of feeling from it. The other hole was black.

Lester, who was chewing on some kind of jerky in the kitchen with his back to everyone, pulled a chicken out of the fridge and sat it on the counter. "I know what will open him up. Vincent, y'all should take Lenore and show her your pride and joy."

Lenore brightened up. "Eh?"

"Our mama's old House of Wax. This whole town is Vincent's canvas, but the House is his own personal 'Sixteen Chapel'," Lester said, Lenore trying to contain a snort.

The shadowy figure turned to Lester and nodded. He walked past Lenore, almost through her, and out the front door. Lenore followed him outside, where he got into yet another pickup truck. She ran over to the passenger side, grabbed the almost completely rusted door handle, and with a loud screech opened the door and got inside.

As they took off down a path, Lenore noticed piles of tools in the bed of the truck. Many had dark crimson stains on them. She noted to herself a major clean up would probably need to be done in this town. Why tip off any visitors to the danger by leaving bloody weapons out in the open?

"I'm excited to see your work," She said, still getting no response from him.

Soon they ended up in front of a giant building with the words 'HOUSE OF WAX' in the center. When they approached the front, Lenore reached out and touched the front door. It was wax. The entire building appeared to be. Grabbing the door handle, Vincent gestured for her to enter.

The interior was covered in soot, but the designs were still beautiful. There was a throwback to the '70s vibe with older furniture and yellow/brown/gold color scheme. There was a staggering amount of human wax figures in the first few rooms alone. Each styled to a specific theme. It was impressive. Some of them still looked somewhat alive.

Aside from the figures of humans were many paintings, and smaller figures of strange looking beasts with the artist's signature in the corner of each. These were clearly his specialty. The subject matter appeared dark, and obviously was, but there were so many details within each piece, it made you forget it was a homunculous or some such other monster.

"Vincent, did you do all of these?" Lenore asked, turning to face Vincent, who looked at the ground. "This, this is astounding. Did you go to school for this?" More silence. "Ah, just naturally talented, then? No surprise here. You can't teach style this... raw."

As they went from room to room Lenore stared wide-eyed at each piece. After a while a trend became clear in most of the stuff. Frustrated monsters lashing out at the air. Small creatures with twisted faces in pain. One lone figure surrounded by blackness. It was all good, but it was all troubling. She got up close to each work, but was mindful not to touch anything. After a while she faced Vincent, who turned his gaze away from her.

"Got any spider pieces? I love spiders," She asked.

Vincent shook his head slowly. Lenore nodded and they continued to look through the rest of the house. As they entered the top floor of the building the theme changed again. These works were less based in fantasy and more in reality. Beds with straps hanging from the headboard. Children, bruised and weeping. And twins. Dozens of them in the beds and on the shelves. Most were conjoined at the head.

The air was different on the top floor. It was stuffy, almost suffocating. Lenore could sense a shift of Vincent as well. He had been uncomfortable before, but now she could feel he was aggravated. His breathing was heavier and he was stiff as a board.

"Well, I think we've covered just about everything. Want to head back to your house?" Lenore asked, seeming to break the spell Vincent was under.

He nodded and they descended the stairs and headed out the building. As they got back in the truck, Lenore instructed Vincent to take her to her car. He did as she said and she followed him back to the house in her vehicle.

When they came back inside, Lester and Bo were eating at the kitchen table. Vincent sat two plates down and sat beside his brothers. He pulled a chair out and Lenore took it. Bo saw this gesture, but said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lester looked down at the half-thawed chicken in front of him. He hadn't made anything more complicated than a can of beans in years, so he would need to search for their mother's old recipe book.

Bo sat down at the kitchen table and jammed the Bowie knife in the center. He pulled down on it, making a deep gash in the wood.

"So why were you so quick to push him and her together?" He asked, stabbing the table again.

Lester opened and slammed drawers, searching for the little book. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you so eager to get them alone?"

Lester scoffed. "Why would I be eager to get them alone?"

Bo crossed his arms. "Exactly."

"I don't know what it is you're implyin', but that's the last thing I was trying to do."

"Why did you bring her to us in the first place? We don't need her. She's gonna fuck everything up!" Bo grit his teeth.

Lester searched the last drawer, sighed, and began checking the cupboards. "I don't know. I was caught up in the moment. I was so damn excited just to find out who had been dumping in our spot, and when I saw it was her a wire came loose. Made me curious about her."

Bo nodded, catching on. "You've fucked up. We should figure out a way to kill her. Or whatever the next best thing is."

"Bo, how the hell are we supposed to do that? She's invincible or something."

"Bullshit. There's no such thing. She's got to have some weakness or-"

"Leave it alone," Lester said quickly. Bo looked over at his brother, who had stopped searching for the cookbook. "I don't want to kill her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's different. Like us."

"Lester, you ain't different. You're a retard. And if you think she's gonna fall in love with you, buddy you're more fucked than I thought."

"I don't think- Man, fuck you. What do you know?"

"I know this sad little attempt at impressing her is gonna backfire. You don't know a goddamn thing about cooking. Do you even know how to turn the oven on?" Bo asked, his face a mocking smile.

After several failed attempts, Lester eventually figured out all the dials and buttons on the stove and after slathering the bird in butter, popped it into the oven. The two boys sat in silence the rest of the cooktime.

Lenore chewed on the leg and thigh served to her. The meat was tough, and dry, oh-so-very dry. It practically turned to dust with each bite. She needed two full glasses of water before she could finish it. The other boys didn't seem to mind, the only exception being Bo pouring almost the entire contents of the salt-shaker onto his pieces. After she finished her plate, she got up and went to the sink. Lester jumped out of his seat and followed her.

"Didja, d-didja like it?" He asked, his familiar smile stretched across his face, bearing his filthy teeth.

She nodded quickly, trying to come up with a lie. "It was great. You did a great job."

He stared at the ground. "Well thank ya. I ain't much of a cook, but I thought you deserved something special, being a guest here and all." Across the room Bo rolled his eyes.

Lenore touched Lester's dirty face and smiled. "Why isn't that the sweetest thing. Thank you Les." She turned to address the other two. "So where do I sleep fellas?"

"Oh, you can have my old room!" Lester said, grabbing her arm.

"No, no she can't. We store supplies in there. She can stay in Vincent's extra bedroom, since he spends most nights at the Wax House anyways," Bo interjected. Lester walked over to his brother and whispered into his ear.

"Give her my bed, though."

Bo rolled his eyes again, but nodded.

"Great! Les, where do you sleep, if not here?"

"Oh, I got a little shack couple miles from here. I stay out that way in case anybody gets lost. It's my job to just direct them here, ya know...for reasons."

Lenore nodded her head. "Naturally. So tomorrow I'm going into town to pick up some stuff from home and maybe some food supplies. Does anyone want to tag along?"

Lester's hand immediately shot up, but Bo yanked it back down. "I'll go. Vincent doesn't leave this house without my supervision, and Lester needs to be out scanning for young people tomorrow. Some big college game is coming up and that usually means lots of dumb young people fuckin' around in our woods."

"Alright, sounds good. Then I guess I may head to bed soon. Does anybody want to show me where to go, or...?"

"Vincent, you take her. I'll help Lester load his truck with that shit we found the other day." Bo said, shooing Lester out the front door.

Vincent began ascending the stairs and Lenore quickly followed after him. They made a right at the top and went all the way down the hall, passing four other doors. Vincent yanked the door opened and stepped back for Lenore to get by.

Inside the bedroom were hundreds of old sketches and paintings done by Vincent. A rickety looking frame with one thin mattress on it lie in the center of the room. There was one small grey lamp in the corner atop a dustcovered endtable. Lenore bent down to pick up one of the sketches, a snake monster that seemed to be wailing.

"Gosh Vincent, I sure wish it was you I was taking into town tomorrow," She said, admiring his work. "There's this kickass art museum like four blocks from me that I think you'd really enjoy! I may not know a Monet from a Rembrandt, but I do know there's lotsa kooky stuff there you'd be into."

Vincent shrugged and turned around to head back. As he began to descend the stairs, he looked back and saw Lenore staring at him and smiling. She winked and disappeared behind the bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lenore gathered clothes from her overnight bag and slipped into the bathroom across the hall. As she entered, Vincent stood in the mirror, fixing a blemish in his mask. He noticed Lenore watching him and jumped in surprise.

"Oh Vincent, I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to spy on you, I just saw the bathroom door open and walked in." She apologized, reaching over to touch his shoulder reassuringly.

He looked down at her hand and cocked his head. She removed it and walked over to the shower. She threw her towel onto a hook and pulled one strap of her dress down.

"If you'd like to save on hot water, you're welcome to shower with me," She said, a wry smile on her face.

Vincent straightened up and quickly left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. She could hear a faint grunt coming from the other side of the door. Lenore giggled to herself and turned the almost completely rusted knobs to adjust the water.

After she got out she shook her head and water flew from her black curls. She slipped on her short, navy-blue pleated skirt and white cashmere sweater. A gift from Niles, her first victim. It was a tad too tight, but that was usually for the best.

Bo was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her when she came downstairs. His face was sour, as usual.

"About damn time you got up," He said, drinking coffee from a cracked mug.

"But well worth the wait, right?" She said, posing with her hands on her hips.

He shrugged and finished his drink. He slammed the mug on the table and got up from his seat. "Come on, I cleared the truck out and got some boxes."

They headed outside and into Bo's vehicle. Lenore hopped into the passenger's side and began fiddling with the radio. Bo slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch that. In my truck it's Nu-Metal or nothing. So I hope you like Limp Bizkit," He said humorlessly. She scowled, but nodded her head.

After thirty minutes of driving through the woods they hit a major road which would take them straight to Lenore's apartment in Berdon. She couldn't wait to check her messages on the phone she accidentally left at home the day before.

They soon arrived at her building. It was a tall, broken down place, with many windows boarded up. There was a man asleep on the steps and the brown paint had mostly chipped off.

"Fancy digs you got here," Bo said sarcastically.

Lenore just nodded and headed up the stairs. As they entered her place, she immediately ran over to her many crates of vinyl records. The walls were covered top to bottom with old movie posters and photos of movie stars. Bo walked over to the wall covered with musical posters.

"I take it you like movies?" He asks, picking at a Yankee Doodle Dandy picture that was peeling off the wall.

"Oh, I like just about everything. I love movies." She responded, shoving handfuls of LPs into the first box.

"You should have Lester take you on a date to the cinema in Ambrose. We've only got 10 or so films, but it's something to do." He suggests, peeking in one of her drawers.

"Does Vincent like film?" She asked, yanking all of her spices off their rack and putting them in a box marked 'kitchen stuff'.

"Hell if I know. He never left the house much when we were younger, and now he only goes to the theater if we've chased a victim in there."

Lenore's cellphone sat atop a pile of books beside her television. She picked it up and saw that her friend Ricky had texted her six times the previous night. 'Tell me when u get there' 'How did it turn out?' 'Was it a fun date' 'Where are u?' 'Girl, do u need me?' 'Please let me know yer OK'

She dialed Ricky's number and Ricky picked up on the first ring.

"Leni?!" She answered frantically.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I forgot my phone yesterday! I didn't get back home until just now."

"You didn't bring your phone? That seems reckless. What if the job went sour?"

Lenore turned away from Bo in an attempt to keep him from hearing her conversation. "Yeah, I know. Look, theres a lot to catch you up on. Are you free today?"

"Hmm, I guess I can pencil you in. Boris is gonna be heading back to Russia to see his family tonight, so I'll have time after I drive him to the airport," Ricky said.

"Ah, yes Boris, how is the human giant doing?"

Ricky snorts, "He's big as ever. In alllll the best areas."

Lenore made a gagging sound and they both laughed. "So, can you meet me at six at the Slopjar Alley?"

"Can do!"

Lenore turned back to look at Bo, who was no longer in the living room with her. She checked the kitchen, the bathroom, and lastly the bedroom, where she found him pulling out clothes from her dressers.

"I don't think any of those would fit you," She said, leaning against the doorframe.

Bo pulled a leather mini-skirt out of the top drawer. "Do you have any non-whore clothes?"

"I've got... a pair of galoshes somewhere, and a baggy Christmas sweater. Otherwise, just work clothes," She said, picking a few items up off the floor.

"Where do you work?"

"Everywhere. I'm always working," She said, shutting the drawers and pushing Bo away from them.

"So is that what you're doing with my brothers? Working them?" Bo said, getting in Lenore's face.

"Don't say it like that. It's easier for me this way," She said, shrugging.

"What's your endgame? Why are you staying with us?"

"I like the idea of free rent. Listen country boy, the big city ain't no place for a delicate flower like me. Making ends meet is becoming nearly impossible. Plus, since I moved out of my friend's place, I miss having people to boss around."

Bo shook his head. "Little girl, you need to understand one thing. When you are in my town, I am the boss. I am the law. I am your fucking god. You will listen to me, and if you don't, you will be punished."

"Understood," She said, rolling her eyes.

Bo grabs her by the shoulders and puts his forehead against hers. Her blood turns icy as he looks at her with his cold blue eyes. His hot breath turns Lenore's stomach. "I may not be able to kill you, but I know I can make you hurt, and believe me, that is all I need." Lenore stares back at him, unblinking and nods. Bo smiles and looks down at her lips. "You know, I like you like this. When you aren't flapping those gums you almost look good. Almost." He kisses her forehead and releases his grip on her.

For the next hour, Bo and Lenore packed up most of her clothes, bedding and some furniture in silence. She grabbed her laptop and the food from her cupboards.

Once they had gotten back to Ambrose, Vincent was seen repairing a shattered window outside the wax museum. Bo furrowed his brow but said nothing. As they pulled up to the house, Lester was walking out, stuffing something deep into his overalls' left pocket.

"Les, my love, will you help us bring in my stuff?" Lenore said, sticking her head out the window.

Bo snorted and shook his head. "Help you, you mean. I'm done for the day."

Lenore shrugged. "Even better." As the truck came to a halt she hopped out and bounded over to Lester, who was chewing on jerky again. She spoke into his ear. "I'd reeeeally appreciate it, you know. I mean, I realize it doesn't sound like much fun, just the two of us. Alone in my room. Unpacking boxes."

Lester dropped the jerky and headed towards the truck. "Well let's get started. Where's those boxes?"

Bo made a disgusted face and slammed the door to his truck.

As Lester carried up the first of many cardboard boxes, Lenore set up her divider screen beside the bed. Lenore placed a jam under the door as he shuffled in the room.

"What do you call that thing?" He asked, pointing at the screen.

"Its a room divider basically. You get dressed behind them."

Lester nodded, but furrowed his brow. "Ah, okay then."

"You've never seen one? They're in old movies all the time." She said, cracking open the box he brought up. She pulled out hangers and stuck them in the tiny closet across the room.

"I'm not much of a movie watcher," He replied, looking at an outfit she was laying out.

"I'll give you a demonstration. Sit on the bed," She said, gesturing to the bed.

He did as she said and folded his hands in his lap. She walked behind the screen and cleared her throat.

"Hum that famous stripper song for me," She requested.

"What?" A lump grew in his throat.

"Ahhh, nevermind. I'll serenade you," She said, and immediately began a hoarse, decidedly unsexy warble to the tune of David Rose's "The Stripper."

First, her knee high black socks were draped over the top of the screen. Lenore stretched a leg out past the edge of the divider, in a teasing manner. "Now catch this," She commanded, tossing her white sweater over the thin wall between them. Lester caught it with both hands, swallowing hard. She removed her skirt next and flung it over to the confused man on the other side. She peeked around the side, her topless chest covered by her right arm. "Now, help a girl out and hand me those clothes by you."

He stared at her for a moment, then at the clothes, then back at her in a daze. She snapped her fingers and beckoned him once more. He shook himself and grabbed the clothes, stretching his arm out in front of him. She slipped into a pair of black trousers and white blouse. He dug his nails into the comforter beneath him as if it were the only thing keeping him from floating away.

"Normally, you change into something sexy when you do that, but uh, I think you get the point," Lenore said, plopping down on the bed beside Lester.

The skinny hillbilly was baffled. He rose from the bed, but his eyes stayed glued to the floor. His whole body tingled. "W-well o-okay then. I, I guess I'll go bring up some more boxes then. I just remembered I gotta mean Kaspar in a couple hours," He said, heading towards the door.

"Kaspar? Who's Kaspar?" Lenore asked, starting to put clothes on hangers.

"He's the best tax-a-dermy-ist in the world. And a fun and cool guy. And my best friend. He done did all the animals you see in town. He's got a knack for that stuff," Lester explained, shifting back to his bubbly side.

"He sounds like a doll. Can't wait to meet him."

After he brought up three more boxes, Lester stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He watched Lenore as she shuffled from one end of the room to the other, hanging clothes and sticking posters to the blank, beige walls. He was feeling tingly all over again. He couldn't help but notice the way her whole body jiggled when she came to a halt. He was getting a hard-on and held the box in front of him in a feeble attempt to hide it. He imagined himself squeezing her stomach from behind and rubbing his erection against her ass. His breathing grew heavy and he tossed the box onto her bed and headed downstairs to get another one, shifting uncomfortably in his tight jeans as he went.

Lenore heard the 'ting' sound of her phone and saw that her other friend Wynnie had messaged her, informing Lenore that she was attending the meeting at Slopjar Alley as well.


End file.
